


New Hope and Promise

by Merfilly



Series: A New Order [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things learned, promises made, as the members within the New Order move forward a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hope and Promise

Anakin met no resistance or challenge to his entry into Naboo space, until he contacted the Palace, requesting permission to land there.

"Knight Skywalker," Yané answered, careful to use his proper rank as she, like all of Padmé's protectors, knew he didn't want to be reminded of a rank he would likely never hold while Master Windu lived. "You do not wish to land here. You do know the place to go, though, based on your stay with us a few years ago."

"Understood, Yané," he said, changing course. What in all the galaxy was going on with Padmé that she was on retreat, at a time like this?

`~`~`~`~`

Wolffe kept his eyes fixed firmly ahead as Plo applied the bacta strips to his chest, refusing to acknowledge pain or weakness. When the General was done, he sagged only a small bit, before the Kel Dorian hand rested on the less-scarred side of his face.

"Sleep, _ad_ ," the Jedi told his commander, refusing to be balked, catching him with the Force when the support gave way. He then gently moved the man to the cot Boost had already prepared, before covering the man to sleep it off.

His steps took him out into the camp made within the fortress of a building the Neimoidians had abandoned at the height of the fighting, going to find his fellow Jedi and whomever was filling in as troop command. He was not surprised to find Captain Rex standing there, despite knowing the man had taken a hit that would have stunned a Jedi, let alone a non-Force user. Waxer was filling in for Commander Cody, and Jag was present for Wolffe. Bly, likewise being stubborn about his injuries, was there, and sported minor damage to his armor.

Obi-Wan had retired to tend the wounded, but Aayla turned to greet him gratefully. "Wolffe will be well?"

"Yes," he answered her, seeing her compassion for the men as one more layer of her strength. He then turned his eyes outward, taking in the city that had, for the most part, capitulated.

"What do we do now, sir?" Jag asked.

"Spread word of Sidious's duplicity. Info dump to their holonet, all of the files I brought with me," Plo told him. "I want the Neimodians aware of what their leaders thought of their lives, to set up such a pyramid of lies for profit and power."

Aayla nodded. "It may well work here. The Trade Federation are more individual in their responses to such treachery than the Techno Union, or the Bankers."

"The Bankers… will be dealt with by the Senate. And that will leave only the Techno Union to dismantle, to protect the Republic and those systems which prefer independence." 

All four troopers' jaws clenched at that notion, and Aayla seemed surprised. "Master?" she asked for them.

Plo took a deep breath, then folded his hands in front of him. "The Senators who opposed this war were correct to begin with; who are we to enforce that a system remain in the Republic if they freely chose to leave it? Our goal will be to reach the invaded planets, free them, and then ascertain that the Independent systems are that way by such choice. Yet just defending the Republic itself may prove overwhelming.

"Because we must reach out to all of the _Vod'e_ and ask of them if they wish to be released from this false war, and make provisions for those that do." He looked at each man present with empathy, feeling their determination to see the fight all the way through. "The war was a lie, and that alone invalidates your oaths. We never should have accepted command of your forces, knowing you were enslaved and without choice in your service."

"What will our status be, if we leave the Army and Fleet?" Jag asked then. Plo Koon faced him directly, according him full courtesy.

"Naboo and other planets are extending offers of citizenship, if I understand my conversations with certain Senators correctly. The Jedi have various corps that would willingly take in the _Vod'e_ who prefer peaceful occupations."

"And if we prefer to throw our lots in with you, the ones that actually give a damn about us?" Rex asked, eyes narrow.

"Then we will have to work out the structure of our new Order to take all of you into account," Plo Koon vowed to the man, making Aayla stand tall and straight with affection for the old Master.

"Will be some that leave," Bly said, considering. "But, by and large, Generals, the _Vod'e_ won't be happy until this war is actually over, nor will a lot of us be happy to be anywhere but with the Jedi that have bled for us."

"That's the way I read it," Waxer agreed, not thinking too much about the promises to help him and Boil adopt a little girl away from the struggles on Ryloth. Would he stay, or leave, if that became an option faster?

"All will be asked," Plo promised softly.

`~`~`~`~`

Anakin settled on the bed, looking at the woman he loved beyond anything, absolutely floored by the situation.

"Twins?"

"I didn't know that until I got here and was examined by a medic I trusted," Padmé said, her smile matching his, seeing all the wonder in his face. "They decided I should take bed-rest, because life's been a little stressful lately."

"Just a little, maybe," Anakin agreed with a trace of sarcasm before he just curled up with her. "I think Master Plo wants me to stay with you until they are here."

Padmé smiled. "I'm glad, Ani. I want you here, so we can welcome our children together, but I know your men need you too."

"Rex will listen to Obi-Wan while I'm gone, and if things get really bad… they'll comm for me," Anakin reasoned.

She shifted to get more comfortable, settling his arm near her belly, near their children, and let herself believe they just might have each other's company for a while.

The rest of the galaxy's problems would just have to wait.


End file.
